Changing It
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: Piper feels guilty. Chris is avoiding her. What happens when they run into eachother in the attic? A conversation between Chris and Piper. Set a couple weeks after piper finds out who Chris is. Mother;Son


This is something I simply had to get out.  
I loved the relationship between Chris and Piper and always wished for more mother and son moments.  
This is my own version of how Piper got Chris to stop avoiding her, without Victor.  
Some of the dialogue is borrowed from that episode.

Enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Piper Halliwell sat holding her legs to her chest, her head rested on her knees. She heard the distant chime of the grandfather clock float up from the conservatory. It was late. Piper had come up to the attic hours ago, and everyone else had since gone to bed. The eldest Halliwell couldn't sleep if she tried.

It had been an interesting, to say the least, couple of weeks. In an effort to kill Leo Darklighters had sent him to another plane, unknowingly sending piper along with him. Leo nearly died, and the two of them had... Piper sighed.

That was enough to keep anyone awake, but it wasn't why Piper was sitting in the attic. Setting her feet down on the attic floor, piper slowly rested her hand on her stomach. Pregnant. Piper was pregnant. And to make things more interesting, Piper had already met her child. In fact, her child had been staying with her for nearly a year now.

Chris Perry, or Chris Perry Halliwell as Piper now knew him to be, was her twenty-two year old son from the future. Piper had been shocked to discover Chris was her son. All this time and he never said anything. Piper lifted her hands to run through her hair. God, the things she said to him. The way they had all treated him.

Piper was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the creaking stairs. Someone was coming up the stairs. Piper rose from the couch, her hands poised in front of her prepared to blast.

Chris pushed the attic door open the rest of the way and stepped into the room. He jumped back, wide eyed, as the vase beside him exploded.

"Oh God, Chris! I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking. I thought it might be a demon."

Chris ran his hand through his hair. "Yah, demons started using the stairs." he sarcastically spoke.

Piper looked down guiltily. Chris hung his head in shame, regretting his harsh words and sarcastic tone.

"So what are you doing up so late?" Piper shyly asked.

"Couldn't sleep. I thought I would go through the book and see about any other possible threats to Wyatt." Chris explained.

Piper nodded her head. "Okay, well don't let me stop you."

Chris nodded briefly and stepped around Piper to look through the book. Piper resumed her position of sitting on the couch, watching Chris out of the corner of her eye.

Piper continued to watch Chris as she strayed back into her thoughts. Right now was the most he had been around her since she found out who he was. Chris had been avoiding her, and Piper had yet to figure out why.

The pair continued on in silence for another 20 minutes or so. The silence was broken by the closing of the Book of Shadows. Piper turned to see Chris stepping away from the podium. Chris gave a brief nod to Piper as he started toward the attic door.

"Chris, wait!" Piper called.

Chris turned around to face Piper, a questioning look on his face.

"Why don't you sit for awhile? I was hoping we could talk for a bit?" Piper asked hopefully.

Chris said nothing, but moved to sit next to Piper on the couch. Piper smiled softly. The pair fell into an uneasy silence while Piper attempted to organize her thoughts.

"Chris...I want to apologize to you." Piper began hesitantly.

Chris stared at her, confused. "For what?" he asked.

"I've been awful to you. I said some terrible things to you since you got here, and I didn't trust you, and oh God I threw you into a wall." Piper finished, horrified.

Chris shook his head, laughing slightly. Piper stared at him like he was crazy.

"I don't blame you for any of that. It's understandable that you didn't trust me, and the only time you said anything terrible was when you were worried for Wyatt. And the wall thing? You were under the influence of a Goddess and hurting over Leo."

Piper shook her head. "Chris I told you I didn't want to see you anymore." she sadly spoke.

Chris hung his head. "Yah that wasn't exactly fun." Chris looked at Piper again. "But you were scared for Wyatt. You didn't mean it anyway. After all I was here the next day."

Piper still looked ashamed. Chris sighed loudly.

"Would you stop feeling guilty if I said I forgave you?" he asked.

Piper smiled softly at the annoyance in his voice. "It might help."

"I forgive you." Chris stated.

Piper looked as though she felt a little less guilty but Chris could tell she was still troubled.

"Chris, am I a horrible mother in the future?" she asked.

Chris started in shock. _A bad mother?  
_

"No, of course not! What would make you think that?"

"You've been avoiding me since I found out who you were. I figured I must have done something awful to make you hate me."

"I don't hate you." Chris forcibly stated.

"Then why have you been acting like I don't exist?"

Chris hung his head and sighed. Piper reached forward hesitantly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Talk to me Chris."

Chris looked up, his eyes filled with unshed tears. "Because you don't exist in my future."

Piper's eyes widened at his confession. _She didn't exist? What happened?_

Chris shook his head, his voice breaking. "After I save Wyatt, I have to go back to where you aren't there. It's easier if I keep my distance."

"That's what you've been living with Chris? Knowing that something is going to happen to me?" Piper gently asked. Chris nodded. Piper's eyes filled with tears at the thought of her son going through that, and all alone.

"When?"

Chris shook his head. "I can't tell you that. It could mess with the future."

"Isn't that why you came here? To change the future?" Piper softly asked.

Chris stayed silent, considering her words. _He already came back to save Wyatt. Could he save his mom to? _

Chris turned to face piper directly, his eyes taking on a haunted look. "When I was, or when I am, 14. Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe to. It was demons. They kill the three of you and along with you, the Power of Three. Effectively destroying any hope for my future."

The tears fell from Chris' eyes and he began to sob. Piper pulled Chris to her. Holding him to her tightly, she cradled his head in her hands. Piper continued to hold him, murmuring softly until he had calmed down. Chris slumped against her, exhausted. Piper pulled at his pant leg, maneuvering him into a lying down position on the couch. She laid his head in her lap, softly running her fingers through his hair and softly spoke words of comfort.

"I'm going to change it Chris." she softly spoke. "You're not going to have that future. Were going to save Wyatt, and I'm not going to go anywhere. You're going to have your mom. Got it?"

Chris spoke automatically. "I got it, mom."

Piper smiled widely, pleased at his calling her mom. Chris quickly slipped into a deep sleep. Piper continued to run her hands through his hair and speak softly to him.

"I'm going to change it Chris. I'm going to change it for you."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


End file.
